Mystiokinesis
Mystiokinesis, also known as Reality Warping, is a rare and extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world itself to various degrees on a cosmic scale. Overview For a reality warper, nearly all things are possible and almost anything they want can be done. This ability can manifest in many different ways including changing physical aspects, create dimensions, change memories, manipulate powers and change the flow of time. However, even the most skilled reality warper is not omnipotent and destiny cannot be cheated. No matter how many events they change or how different the circunstances are, reality warpers cannot stop events fated to occur. Notable Examples Charmed-Reboot After merging with the Source, Macy Vaughn used this ability to make it so that Niko Hamada was alright and to make sure that all mortals had forgotten everything that led to her becoming the Source.As seen in "Red Rain". Macy was later able to manipulate reality in order to create new timelines at her own discretion, without the limitations of the Invoking the Moirai spell, such as making it so Marisol never died. However, Macy’s new timelines were unable to prevent destiny from reasserting itself, meaning that anything that happened in the original timeline would eventually happen in the new ones, no matter how many times Macy tried to change it.As seen in "The Source Awakens". Types of Reality Warping Reality warping is a powerful ability and there are many other powers which stem from it and in time may evolve into it. Spell Casting Spells from a collective of Upper-Level witches, such as the Charmed Ones, are capable of warping reality. With this, they are able to cast and create spells to warp reality with little effort and get what they desired successfully. This was shown when the Charmed Ones helped the Avatars to create Utopia via their magic. Projection Projection is a form of reality warping where the user changes the world around them through desire and imagination. Billie Jenkins and Wyatt are the only known users of this ability who can use it with free will other than beings such as Genies who can only warp reality through their masters' wishes. Conjuration Conjuring is the ability to materialize an inanimate object or being into reality from nothing. Though common among various beings and not nearly as powerful, conjuring could be considered a form of reality warping due to users bringing items into existence. Transformation Transformation is the magical ability to warp reality by transforming one object or being into another form. Another common power, it can also be seen as a form of reality warping as one object or being becomes something else entirely. Thought Projection Thought Projection is the rare power to bring your thoughts, fictional and inanimate objects and beings, to life. It allows the possessor to manipulate reality similar to Projection, but on a smaller scale. However, this power is limited to bringing objects and images to life and cannot alter reality on a larger scale. Kevin, a witch who later became an Elder, possessed the ability to project his drawings into reality. List of Users ;Original power ;Artifacts/Locations *The Heart of Meridian(Through the element of Light) *Jewel of the Crown (after absorbing Elyon's Heart powers; reabsorbed) *Seal of Nerissa(Through Conjuring the Elements) *Heart of Kandrakar *The Auramere of Quintessence(Through the element of Quintessence) *Crown of Light ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. Gallery See Also *Conjuration *Projection *Thought Projection *Fear Projection References Category:Powers Category:Physics